


soft songs sound like you

by blondeslytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love songs, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Soft Mornings, hi this is so soft it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: “All the neck kisses in the world aren’t going to get you out of laundry duty today,” Keith said, and Lance’s arms loosened around his waist.“Babe,” Lance whined, drawing the word out. “Please? I’m much better at this, not so much laundry.”~~~a soft morning drabble





	soft songs sound like you

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a short little drabble i did for the wonderful @lookslikezombiesatbest on tumblr!! She's a huge supporter of mine and I love her so very dearly so this one is for you babe <3 
> 
> she chose three words and a category: laundry, sunshowers, ducky; fluff
> 
> enjoy!! comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!!

Soft kisses trailed along his neck as Keith burrowed deeper into the sheets. “Good morning,” said a sleepy voice, followed by an equally sleepy kiss to his collar bone.

“Good morning,” Keith said back, eyes still not open but a slow smile on his face. Lance’s mouth stayed where it was, even as his arms tightened around him. Behind his eyelids, Keith could see the sunshine filtering through the crack in the blinds that Lance insisted on leaving there, claiming weekend mornings were just so much better with the sun to wake them up. Keith disagreed, as it was often Lance as the big spoon, leaving Keith to squint against the sun while Lance was able to do exactly what he was doing now—burrowing his face into Keith’s neck in a vain effort to try and hide.

“Sleep well?” Lance asked, moving his mouth up to where Keith’s ear was, his cheek against Keith’s head.

“Well enough,” Keith answered, finally blinking open his eyes. The white curtains were slightly parted just as he thought, and he sighed, content.

“I slept fine, thanks for asking,” Lance said, sleep still in his sarcastic voice.

“You always sleep fine, pressed up against me.”

Lance hummed; he had no rebuttal for that.

They laid there, legs intertwined, and Lance went back to faintly trailing his mouth over Keith’s neck. He never dipped below his collar bone though, only staying where he could reach without moving from his current position.

“All the neck kisses in the world aren’t going to get you out of laundry duty today,” Keith said, and Lance’s arms loosened around his waist.

“Babe,” Lance whined, drawing the word out. “Please? I’m much better at this, not so much laundry.”

“Nope,” Keith replied, shimmying out of Lance’s grip. Hands pawed after him, but Keith just sent a knowing smile over his shoulder at Lance’s pouting face. “You’re not getting out of it this weekend.”

Lance sighed dramatically and flopped over, burying his face in his pillow. “If you want clean clothes, you should just do it yourself.”

Keith paused at the edge of the bed, and then crawled on all fours back to where Lance was, using a free hand to pinch Lance’s ass. “These are your clothes, dumbass. I can’t even do my laundry until you do yours.”

Lance yelped, face red and torso pushed up by his forearms. The annoyance in his face didn’t last long as Keith closed the distance between them, pressing a soft kiss to Lance’s mouth. “Good morning,” he said when he pulled back.

“Good morning,” Lance echoed, blue eyes hazy and a small smile stretched over his lips.

“Laundry time,” Keith whispered, and then rolled off the bed and away from his grumbling boyfriend, laughing.

It was Sunday, their chore day, and Lance had put off his laundry for long enough, distracting Keith every time he reminded him with… other things.

The morning passed slowly, with Keith cooking breakfast and Lance tidying up the kitchen, putting on his favorite Sunday playlist and pressing a kiss to whatever available space on Keith’s body every time he shimmied past.

 “I love you,” Lance murmured at one such pass by, and Keith leaned into him.

“Is this just because I’m making you pancakes?”

“…no?”

Keith laughed, and Lance laughed too, before snagging a blueberry out of the container next to the pan.

“Go do your laundry!” Keith chided, and Lance stuck his tongue out at him but disappeared down the hall.

Keith watched him as he left, something heavy settling in his chest. This was theirs. This house. This kitchen. These memories and these moments and these soft mornings.

And he still didn’t believe it.

Keith sniffed as he flipped the pancakes, using his other hand to sprinkle some blueberries on this side. Lance was still humming along to the song playing from the kitchen, and Keith rocked back on his heels, leaning on his palms, rested against the kitchen counter.

Soft morning, soft songs, soft love.

This was somehow his.

Lance’s laughter from the bedroom interrupted his introspection, and Keith quirked a brow, listening to the loud and joyful sound.

“Keith!” Lance called in between spurts of laughter. “Keith you’ve—you’ve gotta come see this!”

Keith shook his head fondly, making sure the spatula was situated in a good position before he left the kitchen and walked down the short hall to their bedroom.

Lance was laying on his stomach on the bed, sides shaking even as he made no noise, half-folded laundry piles all around him.

“Lance?”

Wordlessly, still laughing, his boyfriend pulled out a rubber ducky from under his stomach, holding it aloft as his face burrowed further into the duvet.

“Is that…”  
“Kosmo’s ducky? Yes, yes, it is,” Lance wheezed, looking up with tears streaming down his face. “It’s been in my laundry this whole time.”

Keith let out a noise of disbelief. “So, you’re telling me that we spent three whole weeks looking for his favorite toy, and it was in your unfolded laundry this entire time?”

Lance nodded, back to laughing.

“Oh my god,” Keith sighed, but the smile on his face didn’t match his tone. “You’re a dumbass.”

“Yeah, but you love me,” Lance said, finally done laughing as he propped himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah, I do,” Keith said quietly, and Lance’s face melted. They moved as one, closing the distance between them for a chaste kiss.

“This is why we do laundry when it comes out of the dryer,” Keith said when they pulled apart, and Lance made a noise that was neither here nor there.

They stared back at each other, foreheads pressed together and noses nearly touching, breathing the other in.

This.

This was love.

And it was theirs.

Their soft moment was interrupted by the smell of something burning, followed quickly by the blare of the fire alarm.

Lance shot away from him, on his knees now and peering over Keith’s head to the hallway that led to the kitchen. “My pancakes!” he wailed.

Keith darted out of the bedroom, Lance quick on his heels, only to find the pancakes burning in the pan. Quickly, shoving on an ovenmitt, Keith took the pan off the stove and over to the sink. Lance disarmed the fire alarm, and the blaring stopped as the rush of water from the tap began.

“My pancakes,” Lance repeated, staring forlornly at the charred mess in their nice cast-iron.

“Our pancakes,” Keith echoed, saddened as well. “That was the last of the mix, too.”

They stared in silence as the water cooled the metal off and Keith scraped the inedible mess down the garbage disposal.

“How does cereal sound?”

They ended up settling for cereal, Lance humming once more to the current song. A lot of the songs were ones Keith didn’t recognize, as Lance’s music taste was constantly changing and therefore his playlists constantly changed too. Kosmo came trotting over eventually too, and Keith swore he saw the big dog’s eyes light up when his ducky was presented to him, going so far as to rapidly spin in a circle before snatching up the rubber toy and darting away.

Lance laughed as he did the dishes, and Keith smiled fondly at their dog when he came trotting back, ducky happily in his mouth, head presented for scratches.

The song switched, and Lance gave an excited, “oh I love this one!” and before Keith knew it, he was being dragged up and spun around until Lance was pressed against his back with his arms wrapped around him.

“Love of mine, someday you will die, but I’ll be close behind,” Lance sang softly into his ear, “and I’ll follow you, into the dark.”

They swayed, and as Keith watched, a light drizzle began outside despite the sun still being out; almost like a mist had descended and decided to water the plants.

Lance tucked his chin on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing him once, and Keith leaned back into him, as they slowly danced in their kitchen, watching the rainfall.

“If heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied…” Lance continued, and Keith swallowed thickly.

It was a melancholy song, but Keith could hear the beauty in it. Loving someone so much so as to follow them to the end of the earth, and death not even being enough to take them apart.

That heavy weight from earlier blossomed thicker, and Keith leaned fully into Lance.

“I love you,” he whispered.   
“I love you too,” Lance replied, breaking away from the lyrics for a moment.

“… then I’ll follow you, into the dark.”

This.

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Keith smiled.

This was love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! the song is "i will follow you into the dark" by Death Cab for Cutie (who happen to be one of my all time favorite bands, go check them out!!)
> 
> comments and kudos are loved <3


End file.
